Conventionally, connectors to be connected to a connection object having a flat shape, such as a flexible printed circuit (FFC) board or a flexible flat cable (FFC), have been known. The connectors electrically couples the connection object such as the FPC or FFC to another circuit board.
For example, the connector described in PTL 1 set forth below includes an insulator that allows insertion and removal of a connection object, and an actuator rotatably supported by the insulator. When the actuator is rotated, a cam of the actuator acts such that a locking portion of the connector is inserted into a latch of the connection object. In this way, the connector described in the PTL 1 supports the connection object.
Similarly, the connector described in PTL 2 set forth below includes an insulator that allows insertion and removal of a connection object, and an actuator rotatably supported by the insulator. When the actuator is rotated, a cam of the actuator pushes a contact. In this way, the connection object may come into contact with the contact.
The connector described in PTL 3 set forth below includes an insulator that allows insertion and removal of a connection object, and an unlock-pushing portion integrally provided with the insulator. When the unlock-pushing portion is pushed down, a locking mechanism retaining the contact object unlocks and allows removal of the connection object from the connector.